1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible arrangement for mounting electrical terminal blocks in a mounting panel, and has particular application to such an arrangement for mounting secondary terminal blocks in electrical power distribution system switchgear assemblies.
2. Background Information
Terminal blocks are used to make connections in electrical wiring. One application where terminal blocks are used is in switchgear for electric power distribution systems. Switchgear includes electrical switching apparatus, such as for example circuit breakers, mounted in metal cabinets together with buses which connect the switching devices into the distribution system. These buses constitute the primary conductors of the switchgear. Wiring for control and monitoring of the switchgear is referred to as secondary wiring. Terminations are provided for connecting the secondary wiring to wiring extending out of the switchgear such as to a remote panel. Typically, the terminations are mounted on molded electrically insulated terminal blocks which are commonly secured to the switchgear cabinet by screws.
The number of secondary terminations required varies with the installation. It is wasteful and costly to provide all installations with the maximum number of secondary terminations.
There is a need, therefore, for an arrangement for providing just the number of secondary terminations needed in a particular installation.
There is a related need for providing this flexibility without requiring custom installation.
There is also a need for an arrangement providing such flexibility in which the required number of terminations can be easily and quickly installed and/or removed without the need for special tools.